Mobile electronic devices, such as tablets, smart phones or other computing devices are widely used for various applications. It is often desirable to be able to use such devices at a distance. For example, it is often desirable to be able to hold the device at a distance in order such that the user can take a photograph or video of him or herself. In addition, the user may wish to hold the mobile device at a distance in order to take a photograph or a video from a vantage point above the user. For example, if the user is attending a concert, they may wish to take a photograph or video of the stage, which would necessitate holding the device above the crowd present at the event.
Users may also wish to hold their mobile devices at a distance in order to view media such as movies, television shows, or videos, play games or to talk on the telephone. However, it can be tiresome and painful to hold devices steady for an extended period of time. Wrist and hand injuries are currently on the rise as a result of using mobile devices. Holding the device for an extended period of time can cause and exacerbate such injuries. Additionally, it is often quite cumbersome to carry additional accessories such as selfie-sticks, in order to assist in a user in taking pictures and videos that would be difficult by holding the phone by their hand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an attachment that may be secured to the mobile device, in order to keep the device secure and steady, while allowing it to be used from a distance. In addition, it may be desirable to be able to rotate the mobile device when using it at a distance.
For example, the user may wish to take photographs or videos from different angles, or view content on the device's screen while sitting, reclining, or in a variety of different positions. However, it can be difficult to hold the device securely and steadily in such positions, without risking the safety of the device, or causing the user's hand, wrist, or arm to be placed under stress.
It is therefore desirable to have an attachment that may be affixed to the mobile device in order to facilitate such use from a distance, and in order to stabilize the device for long periods of use. Existing attachments, commonly known as selfie sticks currently exist in the art.
However, such existing attachments have numerous drawbacks. For example, many existing attachments are bulky, and are not easily transported along with the mobile device. Many existing mobile devices, such as smart phones, are small and lightweight, and can easily fit into the user's pocket. However, existing attachments are often larger than the mobile device, and cannot be held in a pocket or other small space along with the mobile device.
In addition, other existing attachments do not hold the mobile device securely, and the user therefore runs the risk of dropping his or her mobile device when using it from a distance. Existing attachments likewise have the drawback that they do not allow the user to easily rotate the device, in order to take photos, view content, play games or otherwise use the device in various positions and at various angles.
In addition, given that such attachments are commonly used to take photographs, including of the user as well as other people who may be with the user at the time of the photograph, it is desirable to have image checks and alignment, in order to ensure the best possible photograph. Existing devices have the drawback that they do not have image checks and alignment designed into the structure of the devices.
Stands exist in the art that allow the user to hold a mobile device steady for longer periods of use, such as watching video content on the device, reading content on the device, or having a telephone call. However, such devices also have the drawback that they are not easily transported with the mobile device, without adding significant bulk or weight to the device. Such stands also have the drawback that they do not simultaneously function as a handle for facilitating use at a distance, and therefore require the user to purchase and carry multiple attachments. In addition, existing stands for mobile electronic devices are required to rest of a flat, rigid surface in order to hold the device in its desired position.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for devices employing miniaturized and structurally rigid component design, while simultaneously providing multi-functional utility.